Linger
by CotyCandy
Summary: Se esta arruinando todo, no quiero parecer ruda, seré sincera Naruto-kun, los vi tomados de la mano, se ven tan lindos juntos pero dime ¿lo nuestro era un juego?, ¿me mentiste siempre? Drabble, final feliz:3 por fis entren, lean y de paso dejenme un rewiew porfis:)


Linger

La escena comienza en un pequeño parque, donde se aprecia el atardecer, el sol comienza a esconderse en aquellas colinas mientras que dos personas se encuentran en silencio y se miran fijamente. Es un chico rubio de ojos azules acompañado de una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes.

El rostro de chico es de total impresión, el aire mueve su cabello en sondas suaves mientras que la chica peli-rosa se encuentra esperando la respuesta.

Se acababa de confesarle, al chico hiperactivo y cabeza hueca de la aldea de la hoja, se encontraba nerviosa, claro, no solo por la confesión si no por otro asunto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué has dicho?, decía el oji azul mirándola directamente a los ojos tratando de ver en ellos, si lo que decía, era en realidad una mentira.

-Lo que haz escuchado, Naruto, te amo, decía la chica peli rosa mientras se acercaba y tomaba las manos del ojiazul y entrelazaba sus dedos.

Naruto no sabia que decir se había quedado estático, como piedra.

Pero alguien más estaba viendo aquella conmovedora escena, para ser más exactos la novia del ojiazul. Hinata Hyuga, aquella chica tímida de cabello negro azulado y ojos perlas aquella chica que le había confesado que lo amaba en la derrota de Pain y que desde hace mucho tiempo estaban saliendo.

La ojiperla no pudo soportar esa escena y tuvo que correr lejos de ahí.

Sentía una opresión en su corazón, un desgarrador dolor.

No pudo continuar corriendo y tuvo que detenerse para derramar algunas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus bellos ojos.

Estaba agitada, lo único que quería hacer era encerrarse en su cuarto y seguir llorando.

Al llegar al recinto Hyuga, nadie la detuvo para preguntarle lo que le sucedía, aun así rogaba a Kamisama para que nadie se acercara a ella era lo menos que quería, por primera vez quería que la soledad la embargara.

Pero algún día, todo esto, tenia que pasar, no dejaba de pensar.

Sin darse cuenta o de tanto llorar la ojiperla cayo en los brazos de morfeo.

Naruto ya había terminado de hablar con Sakura aun no le había respondido, porque tenia que pensarlo, después de todo el aun sentía algo por ella, pero también por su actual novia. Aquella chica que con su ternura logro enamorarlo y que sin duda la amaba, pero la confesión de la peli rosa lo confundía sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

Suspiro mientras se dirigía a la casa de su novia, ansiaba verla y demostrarse a si mismo que con ella era con la que debía estar.

Al llegar noto la ventana del cuarto abierta, no dudo en desplazarse hacia haya a echar un vistazo. Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de acariciar su larga caballera, ya que se encontraba esparcida por la almohada. La contemplo durante más de quince minutos, se acerco a ella, deposito un beso en su frente y salió por la ventana.

Al llegar a su departamento llego aun más confundido, no quería dejarla pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de estar al lado de Sakura, ¿que debía hacer?, tal vez si mañana hablara con Hinata, ella lo entendería pero también sabia que la dañaría pues el más que nadie sabia cuanto ella lo amaba, por Kamisama que no quería hacerle daño.

Un nuevo día aparecía, el sol se colaba por las ventanas de los cuartos oscuros, algunas personas ahogaban sus penas ahí, otras ni siquiera dormían de tanto pensar.

Naruto ya lo había decidido, en toda la noche dio vueltas al asunto y estaba seguro que Hinata lo entendería.

Apenas y acababa de levantarse y se había dado una ducha con agua tibia, no dejaba de rondar aquellas imágenes donde se veía a su novio tomado de la mano con aquella chica, que sin duda alguna era muy hermosa.

Tenia ganas de volver a llorar pero se aguanto las ganas.

Al terminar de ducharse se alisto rápidamente mientras que salía a entrenar tal vez eso despejara un poco sus pensamientos.

-Hinata-Chan, hablo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Los ojos de las chicas comenzaban a aguadarse.

-…, Hinata quedo enmudecida de verlo enfrente de ella, se sonrojo como todas las veces, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, tenia miedo de hablar ya que sabia que si hablaba tal vez las ganas por llorar le ganarían.

Naruto la notaba raro, pero no le dio mucha relevancia y comenzó hablar.

-Hinata-Chan… necesito hablar contigo.

Podía leer la mente del rubio y saber a lo que se refería el hablar contigo, claro el iba dejarla.

Fue así como decidió darse valor y por primera vez se sintió segura, sin duda esto era el fin.

-Naruto-kun antes que digas algo, quiero decirte esto, te he visto tomar de su mano…. una vez prometimos ser sinceros ¿recuerdas?, te seré sincera, por primera vez, hablo la chica decididamente mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

Naruto quedo enmudecido por la reacción de la ojiperla, o mejor dicho ella los había visto ¿tomados de la mano?

-Naruto-kun, no quiero ser ruda pero dime, acaso todo este tiempo ¿estuviste jugando conmigo?, ¿me mentiste siempre?, lo nuestro va acabarse ¿no es así?

-Hinata, yo…, hablo el rubio contrariado mientras trataba de excusarse así mismo

-Espérame Naruto-kun aun no termino, sabes lo mucho que te amo, que estoy loca por ti, sabes estoy triste porque lo nuestro se acaba, pero… si tu no eres feliz a mi lado, no puedo retenerte Naruto-kun se feliz

_¿Vas a permitir que siga esto, asi?_

Resonó en la cabeza hueca del rubio, acaso el podía dejar a esa pequeña criatura, no era lastima, ahora se daba cuenta que de verdad la amaba, los sentimientos de Sakura se esfumaron y tomo una decisión, por supuesto que el no iba a permitir que esto siguiera así.

La tomo de los hombros, la chica se sorprendió, y el desposito un beso en su frente.

-¿Sabes algo Hinata?, pregunto el chico al ver que la chica no contestaba siguió hablando- Seré sincero por primera vez, te amo, te amo como jamás eh amado a nadie.

La chica volteo a verlo mientras que el había hecho mas fuerte el agarro.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente y comenzó a llorar, pero ahora era de felicidad, sin duda.

-Y-yo también te amo Naruto-kun, te amo como jamás eh amado a nadie, pronuncio la ojiperla.

No les importo en el lugar donde se encontraban, estaban en medio de la calle la gente era testigo del amor que se tenían aquellos dos.

Y se besaron, se besaron como si nadie existiera, solo ellos dos.

Hola chicos! Aquí me tienen escribiendo este bonito drabble que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción que obviamente es el titulo del fic: Linger, una canción con la que me identifico bastante (: porque al igual que a Hinata a mi también me hicieron algo parecido solo que mi historia no termino nada bien, es por eso que en mi cabesita no paraba de rodar esta historia y decidí darle un final alterno al mío y por supuesto mas romántico pues hace mucho que no escribía algo así!

Disculpen mis errores de ortografía.-.

Cuidense mucho chicos!

Aquí les dejo la letra de la canción:

Si tú, si tú pudieras volver  
No lo dejes quemar, no lo dejes apagar  
Estoy segura de que no he sido ruda  
Pero es sólo tu actitud  
Me estás apartando  
Se está arruinando todo

Y juré, juré que sería sincera  
Y cariño así lo hice  
¿Entonces por qué estabas cogiendo su mano?  
¿Es esa la manera en la que estábamos?  
¿Me mentiste siempre?  
¿Era sólo un juego para ti?

Pero estoy tan deprimida  
Sabes que estoy loca por ti  
Me tienes atrapada entre tus dedos  
¿Vas a permitir que siga así?  
¿Vas a permitir, a permitir, a permitir que siga así?

Pensé en tu mundo  
Pensé que nada iba mal  
Pero estaba equivocada, estaba equivocada

Si tú, si tú pudieras  
Intentar no mentir  
Las cosas no serían tan confusas  
Y no me sentiría tan usada  
Pero siempre supiste realmente  
Que sólo quiero estar contigo

Pero estoy tan deprimida  
Sabes que estoy loca por ti  
Me tienes atrapada entre tus dedos  
¿Vas a permitir que siga así?  
¿Vas a permitir, a permitir, a permitir que siga así?

Pero estoy tan deprimida  
Sabes que estoy loca por ti  
Me tienes atrapada entre tus dedos  
¿Vas a permitir que siga así?  
¿Vas a permitir, a permitir, a permitir que siga así?

Sabes que estoy loca por ti  
Me tienes atrapada entre tus dedos  
¿Vas a permitir que siga así?  
¿Vas a permitir, a permitir, a permitir que siga así?

¿Rewiew?


End file.
